The Escort
by Anne Aura
Summary: Edward is returning home for the holidays. Invited, is his ex girlfriend's current boy toy. He takes the advice of his best friend and bring someone home to accompany him. Sparks fly when their non-existent relationship starts becoming something more. All human. All recognizable characters DO NOT belong to me.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know it has been a long time. Coming back to my stories has made me realise how many plot holes I had. It will take time to edit all the chapters and post them again. Please bear with me. Give me some needed time. And I promise to give you better results.

 **P.S.** I've got a fantasy story on Wattpad. The name's DEFIANT. I write under the same name on Wattpad too. Here's the description/summary.

 _There is a new girl in school. Head always in a book, be it classic or sci-fi. Wire rimmed but trendy specs can sometimes be seen resting on her nose._

 _The epitome of nerd._

 _Or is she?_

 _Why has the school player taken an undue interest in his sister's new best friend? Is it lust? Attraction? Or something else?_

To find out, read DEFIANT. (It's not compulsory.)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey lovelies! Thanks for waiting. The post was fast because I had the chapter ready. Don't expect the same for the other ones, though I would try my level best to update faster. Twilight is not my own. Credit goes where credit is due. It is unedited so try and understand through my mistakes. After all, it is intend that matters. Right? Without further kerfuffle...

* * *

 _ **Tanya Denali changed her profile picture.**_

Below was an image of a somewhat beautiful blue-eyed strawberry blonde smiling at the camera. She was wearing a baby pink sleeveless number that ended a few inches above her knees. Beside her, with his arm around her waist was a tall, brown-eyed blonde guy. His dark blonde hair was a perfect contrast to his pale skin. He was sporting a black tuxedo with a baby blue tie matching the girl's dress.

 _Tanya and Riley._

I still remember the day like the back of my hand.

She left me in the parking lot with a ring in my pocket. Not that she knew about it.

Apparently I was a bit too boring for her tastes and there were still many fishes in the sea. Not her exact words but I got the gist of it.

It's been five years since then and I'm still hung up on her like the lovesick fool I am.

I was on the couch, with my phone in my hand staring at the couple. That's how James found me a few hours later.

James Hunter was my best friend since... Since we were in our diapers? If it's earlier than that, then I don't remember. With his light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes he was, what you call a ladies' man.

His mother Jane was friends with Tanya and my parents since their college years. She was with our mothers in the same sorority. She takes pride in how she was _the one_ who brought my parents together. She is a different league altogether and I love her for it.

"Edward..."

"Huh? Hey James! When did you get here?" He saw what I was doing before I had the chance to shut my phone.

"Really, Edward? Again?"

"I can't help it James. I can't forget twelve years of my life and what she meant to me." I sighed. "It's not that easy."

"That doesn't mean you can forget the last five years. Edward," he said. "I'm not asking you to forget. Just let-"

"-go. I know. That's what you have been telling me all this time, James."

"I can see how well it's working." Sarcasm. Great. "Anyways. What I came to tell you. Vicky is coming home with us."

He was giddy with excitement at the prospect of having his girlfriend home for the holidays. I couldn't help but join him. Victoria "Vicky" Ingram was his girlfriend for the past six months. With her mane of orange hair and green eyes, she was full of life. Just like James. You cannot help but like her.

"That's great man."

"Yeah. Bella has plans with her father. So she won't be alone if Vicky comes with us."

Bella was Vicky's best friend. Brown-eyed brunette. Beautiful. Intelligent. But with a family that had no time for her as a child. Her parents' arguments finally forced them to seek happiness with others. Getting bounced from one parent to another and yet being unaware of parental love, turned her into a hard person. My predicament is nothing when it comes to her situation.

"That's..."

"Ridiculous. I know. She is signing up for disappointment. By now even I can see it."

"I was going to say great. The change of attitude from cynicism to optimism."

"At the end of the day, when she gets disappointed she will revert to cynicism and this time it will be worse."

"Let's just hope not."

* * *

 **A/N:** Abrupt ending? I know. But I don't want to delve in it too much right now. Until next time. Read and Review.


End file.
